simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 60
De 60ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 12 december 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.37.35.1010 voor de PC en 1.37.35.1210 voor Mac. Officiële patch opmerkingen Sul Sul Simmers! Er is alweer bijna een jaar voorbij. Honden en katten zijn losgelaten, peuters zijn druk bezig met kattenkwaad en ouders liggen als een vampier te wachten op die lange winterslaap. Er is geen betere tijd voor grappige rendierspelletjes… Zoals het vertellen van slechte grappen… #Wat zei de vampierpeuter toen ze honger had? #Waarom dronk de peuter koffie? #Waarom likte de peuter aan de toiletpot? #Waarom gaf de peuter deze puppy teveel voer? #Waarom likte de peuter zijn puppy? #Waarom stapte de Sim uit haar bowlingteam? #Wat noem je een emotionele PlantSim? Of gewoon horen… Wat er allemaal voor nieuws is! *Er zijn zeven nieuwe dierenhoedjes naar Creëer-een-Sim getrippeld. **Neem er een mee naar huis vandaag en zet 'm lekker warm en knus op je hoofd. *Drie nieuwe voorwerpen voor de feestdagen. **Sneeuwtje Klaasvaak Decoratief Voorwerp **Surfende Kerstman Vloerlampen **Sandaalpret Muurlampen *Twee nieuwe tatoeages voor mannelijke en vrouwelijke handen (een links en een rechts) in hennastijl. Algemene problemen *We hebben een probleem verholpen met meldingen van gelicentieerd materiaal, waarbij de tekst van de melding onleesbaar was. *Galeriehashtags doen het weer als je iets nieuws uploadt naar de galerie. *Sims in de schildercarrière kunnen niet langer schilderijen rechtstreeks van de muren van het museum verkopen. *Sims met de gemoedstoestand 'hopeloos verliefd' zullen nu merken dat het uitvoeren van romantische acties (zoals de gemoedstoestand je aangeeft te doen) in feite de duur van de gemoedstoestand verlaagt. *Aangepast make-up-materiaal voor peuters en kinderen zullen weer als normaal functioneren. *Als je de deuren sluit, je kavel verlaat en dan terugkeert, zal het slot van de deur niet langer weigeren. **Je kunt je kleine broertje weer buitensluiten en ook buiten laten! **Zoals ik altijd zeg, "Heej broertje, lees het bord. Er staat duidelijk Depwa Spanewash Depla Blah." ***En daar heeft-ie meestal niet van terug. *Sims die opdagen voor dansevenementen (zoals een dansfeest, feest op de Oevers of soortgelijk) zullen nu de outfit dragen die ze in hun feestcategorie hebben hangen, in plaats van een of ander willekeurig toegewezen outfit. Aan het Werk We hebben een aantal problemen met de rechercheurcarrière verholpen. *Verdachten die in een cel waren opgesloten, zullen nog steeds opgesloten zijn als je de volgende dag terugkomt, en niet buiten staan. *Het uitvoeren van acties met criminelen of verdachten in hun cel zullen niet langer mislukken. *Rechercheurs kunnen nu opgesloten Sims uit hun cel halen om ze te ondervragen. *Je kunt de dagelijkse carrièredoelen 'mugshots nemen op politiebureau, criminelen fouilleren bij de inrekenbalie en vingerafdrukken van crimineel nemen bij de inrekenbalie' weer normaal uitvoeren omdat verdachten niet langer spontaan verdwijnen. *En we hebben een probleem verholpen dat kon voorkomen dat een crimineel op de juiste manier met de gekoppelde aanwijzingen voor de misdaad werd weergegeven. Stedelijk Leven *Sims die via de galerie zijn gedownload wiens insidereigenschap is veranderd met Creëer-een-Sim, krijgen niet langer de verdrietige gemoedstoestand 'chillen missen' door niet te chillen… **…omdat ze niet langer een insider zijn die verdrietig worden door dat soort dingen. ***Denk je dat Sims uit de galerie die zijn aangepast na een download nog weten wie ze zijn? Dat er nog iets van hun oude zelf bewaard is gebleven? ****Misschien dat ze… ergens diep van binnen, wel een despotische Sim-nachtmerrie beleven? Honden en Katten *De informatie over het huishoudpotje zal nu de daadwerkelijke hoeveelheid van je kapitaal weergeven, in plaats van een of ander willekeurig bedrag. *Honden zullen niet langer de meest monsterlijke houdingen aan hoeven te nemen als ze een speeltje uit de speelgoedkist proberen te pakken. *Kittens zullen niet langer vast komen te zitten in kattenflats. *Slimme honden zullen niet langer jammeren tegen een gesloten deur als de nood hoog is. *Het vergrendelen van je deur zal adoptie niet langer voorkomen. **Babygram! ***Eh, nee. *klik* **NEE! Een vergrendelde deur?! O nee… Ik… Ik denk dat ik deze dan ook maar mee naar huis neem. Maar mijn vrouw zal hier niet blij mee zijn. *Het geven van een preventieve injectie aan huisdieren geeft ze niet langer een gemoedstoestand van doorlopende angst. **Dus… de injectie heeft zijn werk gedaan, toch? Ik bedoel, ik kreeg de injectie, die heb ik gevoeld, het prikte. Het spul zit in me, ik word nu niet ziek, toch? Of... wacht eens even, wou je me dat geven? Dat is het, of niet?! En... ga je mij dit weer aandoen? Is ons hele leven samen een leugen geweest? Een of ander buitenaards experimenteel injectieproject... of niet? Jij bent gewoon een buitenaards wezen! Aargh, hoe kom ik hier weg?! Vampiers *Vampiers zullen niet langer verschillende krachten verliezen nadat ze hebben gereisd. **Het spijt me meneer, maar volgens de reisregels zoals uiteengezet in Necktie vs Klaatu Barada, moeten alle krachten in vampiervorm uit worden geschakeld alvorens te reizen. Ik neem aan dat u dat begrijpt? Filmavond Accessoires *Je kunt nu de clubregel 'popcorn eten' toevoegen aan je club! Achtertuin Accessoires *Milly's Happietafel laat bij selectie nu op de juiste manier alle kleurvarianten zien. Peuter Accessoires *We hebben een probleem verholpen met de decoratieve Vita Schaduwdoeken waarbij een deel van het voorwerp in bepaalde kleuren blokkerig werd weergegeven. Bedankt voor alles en fijne feestdagen! -NgmUrsoUgeim O ja, hier heb je de antwoorden op bovenstaande grappen... #Plas-mama #Hij had een cafeïneboost nodig. #Hij had een vieze mond. #Hij wilde een opgezet dier. #Hij dacht dat het een likplaatje was. #Split happens. #Een fotosynthesist. Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4